The present invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to data processing systems configured to be responsive to a division instruction to perform a division operation.
It is known to provide data processing systems which are responsive to a division instruction to perform a division operation. Such data processing systems are configured to be responsive to a division instruction which specifies a numerator and a denominator, and to perform the division operation to generate the result of dividing the numerator by the denominator. Such data processing systems are typically provided with dedicated division circuitry configured to carry out the division. For example, dedicated integer division circuitry may be provided configured to carry out an integer division in response to an integer division instruction.